Inter House Cooperation
by bucktooth22
Summary: John is the new dream boy on the Hufflepuff quidditch team and Sherlock decides he might like goldfish too. Johnlock and Mystrade HP AU mostly fluff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock had, of course, been sorted into Ravenclaw. His brother had gone into Slytherin. That being the case, he wondered why Mycroft had wanted to go to the Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff game until, while waiting for his brother, he saw a boy in red and gold robes approach. It looked very Romeo and Juliet, the houses that hated each other the most, and here were these two, blatantly consorting. Sherlock turned on his heels and found a seat. The stands were soon filled by screaming fans; Sherlock was mostly surrounded by girls who were squealing over someone named Watson who seemed to be a Hufflepuff. He turned to the first year Gryffindor next to him. "Who is Watson?" Sherlock asked. She looked shocked and offended.

"He's the Hufflepuff beater!" She huffed before returning to her high pitched screaming for the team playing against her house. Sherlock, who had never felt the need to learn anything about quidditch, did not know which one was the beater so he just shrugged and turned his attention elsewhere. Mycroft finally joined him, looking sufficiently smug, and quite kissed.

"Had fun?" Sherlock quipped.

"Actually, yes I did little brother. You should try it sometime." He replied in a chipper voice. They watched the game, neither knowing what was happening. It was their third and fourth years and this was the first match they'd gone to watch. When it was finally over, all of the girls from the stands were craning their necks to see into the Hufflepuff tent. Mycroft led his brother over to the Gryffindor tent and they waited outside it until the last player stepped out.

"Mycroft! You didn't have to wait for me." The boy blushed.

"I wanted you to meet my little brother." Mycroft motioned at Sherlock.

"Oh! Hullo there!" The boy said with a pleasant smile. "I'm Greg." He looked at Sherlock, his smile faltering at Sherlock's icy glare. "Wish I coulda won for you." He said to Mycroft when it appeared Sherlock was not going to respond.

"Well he didn't actually know what was happening anyway so it didn't matter." Sherlock snapped.

"Remind me later to help me improve your tact." Mycroft hissed.

"Oh! Well I'll have to teach you." Greg said, his smile returning as he looked at Mycroft.

"I'll meet you in the library?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes." Greg nodded. "I'll want a shower first." He laughed before saying goodbye and hurrying off.

"He has the brain of a goldfish." Sherlock said.

"Maybe I like goldfish." Mycroft snapped before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock was sitting in the History of Magic classroom waiting for the Hufflepuff's to arrive. There was a clatter at the door as all the girls began claiming seats in a predatory manner. Sherlock understood why when one of the quidditch players from the other day's game walked in. He looked around seeming a bit frightened before talking the nearly always empty seat next to Sherlock. "You seem frightened." Sherlock commented.

"I am. Ever since I joined the quidditch team these girls have been...vicious." He huffed as he took out a quill, parchment, and ink.

"I suppose you're the Watson everyone's been raving about then." Sherlock said casually. The kid nodded.

"John." He smiled at Sherlock. His smile made Sherlock's stomach clench. He was...hot. Perhaps that's why all the girls seemed so smitten.

"Sherlock." He said. "So why not sit next to one of the girls? You might start a riot and get out of class." Sherlock smirked.

"I always fall asleep in this class and they try to do stuff while I'm sleeping." John shuddered. Sherlock nodded, seeing the looks the girls were shooting him. But he was used to piercing glares so it didn't bother him. The lesson started and Sherlock put a few wards on John while he was sleeping. When class ended, Sherlock woke John and before he could say anything John had darted from the room, fleeing the girls who were crowding around him.

"Perhaps I like goldfish too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock was sitting in the library reading a book about quidditch when he heard something. Looking up he saw John hiding behind a book that was upside down. There was a group of giggling girls watching him. John looked around desperately and when he spotted Sherlock he hurried over. "Save me." He whispered desperately as he sat next to Sherlock. Sherlock conjured a curtain that floated in the air, concealing their corner of the library. "You gotta teach me that." John said with wide eyes.

"Sure." Sherlock shrugged.

"Hey! Good book." John said eyeing the book in Sherlock's lap.

"I know nothing about the sport." Sherlock shrugged and handed John the book.

"Hufflepuff plays this weekend! You should come watch. Might learn something." John grinned.

"Last time I went to one of your games I went partially deaf due to all the high pitched screaming." Sherlock quipped.

"Bring earmuffs." John laughed. Sherlock smiled softly.

"I suppose I might." Sherlock shrugged. "But what do I get out of it?" He asked.

"Other than partial loss of hearing? I mean what more could you ask for?' John laughed again and this time Sherlock laughed too. "I dunno. What do you want?" John asked sobering.

"The day after if the first Hogsmead visit. Get me a Butterbeer?" Sherlock offered.

"It's a date." John grinned. Sherlock wanted to know if he meant a date date or just a date. But he didn't want to ask; instead he began asking John questions about quidditch, flipping through the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

The week seemed to drag on, only broken up by seemingly short History of Magic Classes with John. Sherlock wanted the weekend to hurry up but then he'd catch a glimpse of John hurrying frantically through the halls and he'd become even more excited about the weekend. When it finally arrived, he'd not asked Mycroft to join him but when they were talking Mycroft had said he was going to the match with Greg. Sherlock said he'd be there too so Mycroft insisted they sit together. When they walked down to the quidditch pitch John swooped low over them, hovering about shoulder height next to Sherlock, a club resting on his shoulder. "You made it!" John grinned. Mycroft raised an eyebrow eyeing Sherlock.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sherlock said dryly glaring at Mycroft who walked off with Greg to find them seats. "It's freezing." Sherlock huffed pulling his scarf closer around his neck. John grinned and landed next to Sherlock.

"Luckily I'm a personal heater." John laughed and pulled an unsuspecting Sherlock into a warm hug. Sherlock said nothing, just let John hold him. "After the game, I mean I'd understand if you didn't want to brave the crowd, but you could wait for me, outside the tent." John said trying to sound casual and failing.

"We'll see." Sherlock muttered breaking away from John. "Sounds like it's about to start."

"Oh!" John laughed. "I should go." He said with a grin as he hopped on his broom and flew off. Sherlock walked up to the stands, taking his seat between a Slytherin girl and Mycroft. After the game started John seemed oblivious to everything but the bludgers, at least until the moment he grinned and waved at Sherlock. After that he returned to focusing on the game and all the girls in the stands were glaring daggers at him. After the match was over Mycroft and Greg left and Sherlock headed to the tent. He really didn't want to join the shoving girls waiting for John so instead he went to the back of the tent and whispered John's name. "Sherlock?" John's voice whispered back.

"Yes." Sherlock said in his don't-be-stupid-of-course-it's-me voice.

"Hold on a sec." John whispered. Before Sherlock knew what was happening a rip had been made in the tent, and Sherlock had been yanked through it before one of the other students began repairing it.

"This is the guy?" One of the guys asked. There was a yellow tint to everything and it was a bit dim inside the tent.

"Sherlock, this is the Hufflepuff quidditch team." John said beaming. Most of the team was still in the process of changing their clothes and Sherlock saw parts of them he hadn't wanted to see. John was still in his quidditch uniform but he began changing and Sherlock tried very hard to look at anything but John. One time Sherlock's eyes wandered to John, the boy noticed and gave Sherlock a flirtatious wink that made them both blush. When he was done changing the two went to leave the tent when John stopped suddenly. He didn't say anything, just took Sherlock's hand and then continued out of the tent. The girls froze when they saw Sherlock's hand in John's. They were walking and Sherlock didn't know where John was taking him, he just let John lead. They finally stopped at the library, and they sat down in their corner. "So, we've got time to burn. Teach me the curtain spell?" John asked.

"I think we should go to an empty classroom." Sherlock smiled.

"Lead the way." John smiled. Sherlock nodded and they wandered until they found an empty classroom. They spent a long time working on the spell; it was conjuring, but not very complicated and didn't take long for John to master it. When they were done with that they were at a loss, wondering what to do.

"We could walk around the lake?" Sherlock offered.

"It might be a bit..." John didn't need to finish the statement; Sherlock knew the fangirls would follow them.

"You could teach me how to fly on a broom." Sherlock said.

"You don't know how to fly?" John's jaw hung open.

"Never been on a broom." Sherlock said with a smug smirk at John's astonishment.

"Everyone learns first year!" John said.

"I pretended to be sick that day." Sherlock said casually brushing off John's amazement.

"Why?" John seemed offended.

"I had no interest in learning. It is a rather impractical waste of my time." Sherlock shrugged. There was a long silence during which John spent trying hard not to punch the other boy.

"What's changed?" John asked at last.

"It's something that you like. You interest me and it is part of you." Sherlock said shyly. Mycroft walked into the room before John could respond.

"There you are little brother." The elder Holmes said.

"What is it Mycroft?" Sherlock growled.

"I was writing a letter home. You should contribute. You know how mother worries." Mycroft's smile looked a bit evil.

"Sign my name on your letter." Sherlock shrugged.

"Perhaps your friend would like to join us? Gregory is coming." Mycroft said as he looked at his brother with a deeper meaning. Sherlock sighed heavily and stood.

"John, would you like to join us?" Sherlock asked. "My brother, his...Gavin and I might be a dangerous mix."

"Danger? Sure." John grinned. Sherlock noted that danger was what had gotten John's attention. So the trio went into the hall where the fourth member of their party joined them. The four of them then set out for the Owlery. When they got there Mycroft signed Sherlock's name onto his letter before tying it to the leg of his personal pureblood owl. It set off with a dignified hoot, flapping its massive wings as its barn owl underside was sent floating off like a ghost.

"Now let's all take a nice walk around the lake." Mycroft smiled waspishly. John looked at Sherlock warningly.

"I think I'll skip that." John smiled kindly.

"It's okay kid. We'll protect you from the girls." Grey smiled and punched John lightly on the shoulder before slipping an arm around Mycroft's waist and walking down the stairs to the high owlery tower. John and Sherlock shared a look before following. By the time they got to the lake the girls had swarmed and were following in clumps of giggling estrogen. With the other three boys, John was relatively safe but when their eclectic group broke up, he knew he'd be a dead man.

"It seems like this year will be the most interesting." John said as he looked nervously over his shoulder at the girls.

"Just joined the team?" Greg asked. John nodded.

"I hear they're thinking of making you captain next year." John said warming to the topic.

"Yep. Movin up in the world." Greg laughed.

"Captain is basically the leader of the team." John said to Sherlock who nodded and stored the information in a new room he'd created for the sport.

"It's getting a bit cold." Mycroft said as they finished the first lap of the lake.

"Shall we head in?" Greg asked looking around at the other boys who nodded. They wandered the school before heading to dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

They sat at their respective tables until John left early. Sherlock, never having been one to eat much, followed him out. As Sherlock slipped out of the great hall and rounded the corner, he came face to face with John, wand out.

"Sherlock!" John jumped as he hurried to put his wand away.

"Were you going to hex me?" Sherlock laughed haughtily.

"I'm just so tired of all these girls." John snapped as he resumed walking out onto the grounds.

"They never seem to tire of you." Sherlock said.

"Want something to eat John? Want a lock of my hair John? Want to be my boyfriend John? Want to marry me John?" John mocked in high pitches.

"Have you gotten many proposals?" Sherlock was amused by the whole situation.

"Too many. They don't even know me." John snarled. They walked in silence a bit further until they reached the quidditch pitch. John got out two brooms, handed one to Sherlock and then mounted his own.

"What are we doing?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly." John said, clearly irritable.

"Perhaps you shouldn't fly angry." Sherlock suggested.

"Fine. Then you can go back and finish dinner." John snapped as he kicked off and soared away. Sherlock looked at the broom nervously before putting it under his legs and doing exactly what John had. He went slowly, until he reached John who was hovering high above the pitch. "I thought you said you couldn't fly." John growled.

"I just did what you did." Sherlock said in his don't-be-stupid voice.

"I am just so tired of it." John said seeming deflated. "I wish I had never tried out."

"You know that's not true." Sherlock said. He really hated being the reasonable one.

"If its gunna be like this then it is." John said as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Let's go back inside." Sherlock urged. He didn't know how to land and was getting quite cold.

"I should tell them I'm gay." John said as he brightened.

"Maybe not." Sherlock said not knowing if John was saying he was gay or should just say he was to get the girls to leave him alone.

"You're right I should show them. It would be better." John said as he swooped down and landed. Sherlock, once again, mimicked his movements. They walked back into the castle just as the great hall was emptying. John took Sherlock's hand, yanking him flush against his side. "Library?" John asked as he slipped his arm around Sherlock's waist. Stunned and not knowing what to say as his mind palace focused on remembering this in the John room, he let John lead him to the library. As they sat down in one of the back corners John flicked up a curtain. There was perfect seclusion and a lounge. Sherlock sat in the lounge and flicked his wand, summoning a book from the shelf. "Think it worked?" John asked. Sherlock shrugged, still not trusting himself to talk as his mind palace seemed to shiver with excitement for new information to store in the John room. John was leaning against the shelves casually

"Tell me something." Sherlock asked. He wanted to know something about John that those girls didn't, he wanted something the girls couldn't. His book landed in his lap and he cracked it open but didn't start reading.

"I want to be a Mediwizard." John said casually. Sherlock was surprised to learn the information. "What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Well my brother's going into the Ministry so I might do something like him." Sherlock shrugged as he turned his attention to his book.

"Ministry. Sounds boring." John mumbled. "You think it's funny that, out of the two of us, your brother, and Greg, we cover the four houses?" John seemed amused at the thought. It was such a small thing to be amused over. "Especially when there's so little..."

"Inter house fraternization." Sherlock said which John took as agreement and nodded smiling.

"Anyway, what're you reading?" John asked.

"New Theory of Numerology." Sherlock said.

"Well that's my cue. See you tomorrow for our date?" John asked looking at Sherlock who nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

It was time for the Hogsmead visit and Sherlock was waiting with the other students. His purple shirt hugged his torso softly under his black coat and blue scarf. He had picked the outfit specifically for the date, much to his dorm mates amusement. Perhaps they were right to laugh; a meat head like John would never stimulate Sherlock's advanced brain. But when John's blond hair came bobbing into view Sherlock felt his brain turn to mush and a small smile cur his lips. John beamed and slipped an arm around Sherlock's waist as they set off to the village. Sherlock and John wandered all around the village, not buying much but never leaving each other's side. As it got late they gravitated towards Hog's Head where they found a seat and ordered Butterbeer. It warmed them up nicely and they spoke casually. No giggling girls approached, no annoying brothers appeared, and nothing interfered with their perfect date. As it got late, they set off back to Hogwarts Sherlock realized he never wanted to leave John's side. Before he could suggest they go to the library John had already said his goodbyes and hurried off to hufflepuff common room. Sherlock sighed, he'd see the boy in class soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

History of magic could not come soon enough, and when it did Sherlock couldn't wait to see John. As the Hufflepuff's hurried in and took their seats Professor Binns began class. "You were almost late." Sherlock said.

"Professor Snape kept us late in potions. I don't think I'll ever get that potion." John huffed as he showed Sherlock his singed robes.

"After classes are over for the day, I'll help you." Sherlock said as he began planning. They'd need to sneak into the dungeon and into Snape's classroom to work on it. They'd also need the materials. Sherlock spent the rest of the day subtly implementing his plan. John had agreed to meet him in the library where they would leave for the dungeon. By the time everything was set and ready, it was very late and John was looking quite tired.

"It's a rather complicated spell but I wrote the instructions." Sherlock said as he pointed at the parchment. The two began making their first attempt and when it was finished Sherlock's was a perfect poison blue. John's however, was an ugly bubbling green. Sherlock helped John follow the instructions step by step and John's second batch came out a dull blue but it was better. By the time John had perfected it they were both very tired. As they cleaned up John watched Sherlock. "I have another quidditch match this weekend. You should come." John smiled as they finished.

"Hopefully it'll be warmer than the last one." Sherlock smiled. John beamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

The week had dragged on, John had received suspicious praise from Snape for his potion mastery but other than that, nothing interesting happened. So when the weekend finally arrived, bearing John's Hufflepuff versus Slytherin game, Sherlock was excited. Mycroft and Greg had stayed indoors, saying it was far too cold for a game they weren't invested in. The game went by fast until Slytherin began being brutal, injuring Hufflepuff players at random. John had stayed out of the mess for the most part until he took a bludger to the head and plummeted to the ground far below. Sherlock was one of the first on the field, checking desperately to make sure John was breathing. John's face was bloody and looked quite broken, but he was breathing. Sherlock found John's left arm and leg were also quite broken. By the time John had gotten to the hospital wing the whole school knew. Every girl in the school sent flowers and chocolates but none came to visit. Sherlock spent all of his free time with John who had not woken. He even snuck into the hospital wing to lay with John throughout the night. Seeing the boy who was usually so vivid, with his head wrapped in bandages and his face bruised hurt Sherlock on a deep level. The broken arm and leg had been fixed with a wave of Madam Pomfrey's wand but she said they could do nothing more than fix bones.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

John woke a week later to everyone's surprise. Sherlock was the first to see him. "What would you do if I had died that Saturday?" John asked as he ate the breakfast Sherlock had brought him.

"Die on Sunday." Sherlock said casually. John looked at Sherlock for a long time.

"You're so cute." John laughed as he pulled a stunned Sherlock closer.

"W-what?" Sherlock stammered.

"I figure now, we're official, I can tell you how cute you are." John smiled.

"Official what?" Sherlock asked.

"Officially dating, official boyfriends, official gay couple." John laughed at the blush that formed on Sherlock's face.

"Boyfriends." Sherlock said.

"I can't say fuck buddies yet." John said laughing at the beat red face of his boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

John was only going to be in the hospital for another day and it was time for classes so he was not expecting a visit from Mycroft. "Hello little brother-in-law." Mycroft purred.

"Sherlock and I aren't married." John said.

"Yet, dear little John. Yet." Mycroft sat down on the edge of the bed looking like a cat about to eat.

"What do you want Mycroft?" John growled, feeling like a rat caught in a trap.

"My brother, in case you hadn't noticed, only smiles around you. Well, only genuinely smiles around you. So willingly he gives his love to another." Mycroft said. "If you hurt him, you will suffer." Mycroft didn't need any adjectives to punch his threat home, his eyes promised more pain than imaginable, they promised a world so full of torture that words would not be able to describe. And with that, he smiled and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock had been invited to John's home for a while over Christmas break. He'd accepted and so the two sat together for the train ride home. Because it was such a long ride, and because boys will be boys, the compartment door was locked for the majority of the ride so no one would walk in on them snogging. By the time the train got to the station, they had already stopped, not wanting to get too heated and began making sure they looked fine, lest John's parents question their severely kissed appearances.

As they got off the train they had to hold onto each other so they didn't get trampled in the chaos. John tugged Sherlock over to the Watsons who beamed at the boys.

"Pleasure." Mr. Watson smiled at Sherlock as he and John went to get the boy's bags.

"So you must be Sherlock. John's written us about you." She smiled.

"Hopefully not all bad things." Sherlock said.

"Oh no, only good things. He quite admires you and I think there's something else going on under all the awe and admiration." She smiled knowingly. Sherlock blushed slightly but confessed nothing.

When John and Mr. Watson returned carrying the bags they set off in a cheap car with Mr. Watson driving.

"Harry won't be joining us this year." Mrs. Watson said over her shoulder to John.

"Harry's my sister." John said to Sherlock who nodded. The rest of the ride was spent in silence as everyone looked out the windows at the scenery.

When they got to the Watson residence John and Sherlock carried their trunks up to the room they'd be sharing before sitting on the bed. John kicked the door shut and sighed, leaning on Sherlock's bony shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Sherlock asked trying to be a good boyfriend.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come." John mumbled as he flopped back across the bed dramatically.

"I'm glad you did." Sherlock mumbled.

"I mean, I'll like spending Christmas with you. It's just my family." John said.

"You mean your dad's drinking problem?" Sherlock asked. John winced.

"How did you know?" John asked looking pained.

"He checked his mobile at the station. Sherlock picked up John's mobile from where it had been left during school and pointed to the charger where it was plugged into the device. "See? No scratches. Never seen a drunk's phone without them." Sherlock put John's phone back.

"He usually just passes out but if he doesn't..." John left the story unfinished. "When I told them I was bi he nearly took my head off but then Harry said she was lesbian and he beat her so bad." John murmured as he rolled over so he was lying on his stomach.

"She took care of you." Sherlock said as he let his hand rest on John's back. John looked over at Sherlock before sitting up and kissing the boy softly. They reluctantly parted when a knock sounded from the door.

"John honey, don't forget to unpack and then can you go out and check on the garden?" Mrs. Watson asked through the door.

"Sure mum." John responded with a sigh.

"Thank you sweetie." She called before walking off again. They unpacked quietly each thinking deep thoughts and then went down to the garden. When that was done they went back to John's room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" John asked.

"One of those muggle movies?" Sherlock asked looking at the stack in the corner.

"Yeah." John smiled and pulled one from the precarious pile. "You'll like this one." He assured Sherlock as they sat on the bed and watched Saw 2. When Sherlock laughed at the gore John got a little creeped out so they decided to do something else.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock had stayed with them for a few days without incident and it was quite enjoyable, he'd found. At lease if boring was considered enjoyable. He was sitting at the kitchen table before anyone else had woken thinking that maybe he'd grown bored playing boyfriends with the normal boy. He heard footsteps and calculated that it was John. "I'm bored." Sherlock complained. John hummed gently, tilted Sherlock's head back and kissed him. Sherlock blushed. They hadn't kissed the whole vacation and Sherlock had assumed it was because John didn't want his parents to know they were dating but here John was kissing him. Sure no one else was awake to see but it made Sherlock blush as his fingers touched the spot John's lips had just been. Maybe he wasn't done after all.

"Pancakes?" John offered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock was reluctant to return home for the rest of Christmas holiday but when he told John the blond merely laughed. "You should go." He smiled.

"I find I may miss you." Sherlock confessed.

"I'll definitely miss you." John laughed and leaned in to kiss Sherlock. Sherlock returned to his home where Mycroft awaited with two mugs of hot chocolate and a smirk.

"Did you have fun little brother?" Mycroft's smirk curled his lips distastefully.

"Yes." Sherlock said. He knew the only way to get the hot chocolate would be to submit to his elder brother.

"I'm glad." Mycroft purred handing over the steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Now hurry on up to bed before Santa gets here." Mycroft smiled.

"I saw you when I was nine dressed up in that insane Santa costume." Sherlock said.

"I wanted to scare him." Mycroft replied easily. "As if I would waste money on gifts for you." Mycroft said. Sherlock rolled his eyes and went up to bed with his bag.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

"Wake up!" Mycroft shouted through the door. "It's Christmas!" Sherlock sighed and rolled out of bed reluctantly. They shuffled down the stairs to open gifts both knowing their parents wouldn't be up for a while. "Do you like your things?" Mycroft asked when they were done shredding the paper.

"Yes." Sherlock said dully. Mycroft knew he would like them so why did he still ask? After all the years?

"There's one more." Mycroft said reaching for a hidden box under the tree. "It's for you." He purred handing it to his brother. Sherlock rolled his eyes and snatched it out of Mycroft's hands. He tore it open and then looked confused. While he'd seen the buttons on girls and boys all over school, he'd never looked close enough to read them.

"I love John Watson." Sherlock red the button aloud. Its black background made the bright yellow letters more obnoxiously readable and the big pink heart in the middle squirmed around. Mycroft looked mildly perplexed. "Where did you get this from?" Sherlock asked dryly.

"If you had paused a moment to read the tag you would know it's not from me." Mycroft said haughtily.

"Where did _Santa_ get it from them?" Sherlock said dramatically. "And if you say elves I will tell Gavin you like to look at yourself in the mirror after you work out." Sherlock growled.

"It's from your beloved John. And I do not." Mycroft said crossly.

"But he doesn't know that." Sherlock said looking at the button. Did John mean it as a joke? Perhaps there was some clue on the tag. Sherlock fumbled through the paper until he found it.

 **To: Sherlock**

 **From: John**

Was all it said. Surely John didn't expect Sherlock to wear it. He did love John and he was happy expressing it to others, even if he did only tarnish his reputation further but this button was simply too much! But if he didn't wear it he risked upsetting John. He at last decided to wear it on the train ride back to Hogwarts and if John had meant it as a joke then Sherlock would laugh and say he was wearing as a joke. And then he would spend the rest of the train ride trying to clarify that he didn't mean their love was a joke but that him sporting the button was a joke.

The brothers took their loot up to their rooms where they could examine it further.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock

Sherlock got back to the train station, keeping an eye out for John. Mycroft found Greg quickly and they joined the search. Soon enough they found John surrounded by a mass of girls who would not permit them to get close enough to see the blond. "John!" Greg shouted over the din in the train station. Greg was pushed back by the flock of girls without having gotten John's attention. The other members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, seeing this struggle, walked right up to John, sending girls bouncing off them in every direction. Sherlock Greg and Mycroft approached John who looked positively petrified of all the girls trying to thrown neatly wrapped gifts at him. Sherlock blushed when he saw that John was wearing the gift he'd given him. Sherlock's very favorite blue scarf was wrapped tightly around John's neck, keeping the cold away. Sherlock, usually more in control of his response to such stimuli, grabbed John by the scarf and tugged him into a kiss. All the girls and their horrified faces melted away, Mycroft and his mocking smirk disappeared, Greg and his grin like he'd single handedly gotten the two together vanished. All that was happening was John, putting his arms around Sherlock's waist, standing on his toes to try to reach Sherlock who still had to bend to reach. Sherlock felt heat radiating off John's cheeks as a blush burned them, but yet, he stilled held on, as if Sherlock's cold eyes and dark coat could shield them from any attack, John held on, clinging as Sherlock kissed him. When they finally broke apart the crowd had thinned considerably and that made it much easier to board the train. John chuckled as he took Sherlock's hand and found a compartment where the four could sit. "Love the scarf." Greg said to John who beamed and said it had been a gift from Sherlock. "Good choice." Greg said to Sherlock who shrugged nonchalantly.

"And what's that under your coat dearest brother?" Mycroft asked cunningly as he reached over to pull Sherlock's coat away slightly revealing a button that said in bright yellow letters "I love John Watson." Sherlock turned quite red as Greg leaned in to read it. He laughed and sat back looking at John.

"I guess you were right, he wore it." Greg said as he turned over some money to John who looked proud of Sherlock. Was he on the bad end of some nasty joke? Should he not have worn the stupid button? He'd only done it to please John and now here was John, laughing at him about it. Maybe this whole thing was a stupid plan after all. John was nothing more than a goldfish. Those feelings Sherlock had were nothing more than amusement, entertainment as his pet danced for him. He felt his heart turn cold, colder than it had ever been. He looked out the window feeling humiliated, his goldfish was laughing at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Sherlock

Sherlock sat in the common room, watching as the button sizzled and popped in the fire place. The heart, melting into disgusting goo. Sherlock saw it as fitting, that's what hearts were after all, disgusting. He felt anger boil inside him, how could he have trusted someone like that? How could he have allowed his happiness to be so dependent on that of a mere meat head? That's all John was after all, a cruel meathead that had no use other than quidditch. Sherlock needed to leave, he needed air, it was too hot by the fire so he went out to the shallow marshy area by the lake, found a sturdy limb and perched atop it, looking out at the dark water. It was cold and he was only wearing his school robes but he had his bag, and that meant he had his books. He pulled out the one he had been reading over holiday and opened it, burying himself deep within its pages. It got dark quickly and he was about to head inside when a figure floated over to him. A certain figure in yellow and black on a broom. He looked like he was just coming from practice but instead of returning his broom like the others, he came to see Sherlock.

"Hey. Whatcha reading?" John asked. Sherlock snapped the book shut looking up at John with an icy stare. "You wouldn't like it." He said as he pushed it into his bag. Hopefully, Sherlock thought, if he went inside, John would have to drop off his broom and he could escape. He slung his bag over this shoulder and began heading inside without another word to John. John, however, followed Sherlock easily, carrying his broom over his shoulder.

"Do you like my new broom? I got it for Christmas." John asked trying to show it off to Sherlock.

"It's wonderful." Sherlock said sarcastically. Before John could ask what's wrong Sherlock turned a corner sharply, hurried along the hall and before John could catch up, he was in Ravenclaw common room. He would need to come up with a better solution for dealing with his fish problem.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock had been blatantly avoiding John for the entire two weeks they'd been back from holiday. He assured himself that it was only until he could find a solution for the problem. He was also avoiding Greg, just in case which meant he hadn't seen much of Mycroft as their relationship monopolized the elder Holmes's time. He even avoided John in their History of Magic classes, despite John's best efforts. Sherlock was minding his own business in his now usual spot by the lake when he saw a figure approaching. Ready to make excuses to escape John, he gathered his things. He was quite surprised to see Greg, not only walking directly towards him, but also without Mycroft by his side. "Gavin." Sherlock said in an apathetic way, holding his things at the ready, in case he needed to move.

"Interesting place to be spending time." Greg said looking at the dark picture before him.

"I find that to be helpful in keeping most away." Sherlock said.

"John asked me to talk to you." Greg said looking out over the lake.

"Cant he talk to me himself?" Sherlock asked icily, knowing full well why John needed a middle man.

"He says you've been avoiding him like the plague." Greg said laughing. "And, come to think of it, you've been avoiding me too." His tone turned less friendly.

"What does John want you to talk to me about?" Sherlock asked.

"He wants me to make sure you're okay. Figure that, the one being ignored is the one worried." Greg said in a downright hostile tone. Sherlock wanted to give his side of the argument but he knew where Greg's loyalties lay.

"Well run along back to Mycroft and John and report what you know." Sherlock said as he sat back once more.

"I'll tell him you're a prick, a git, and a total Bogart for treating him like this. I'll tell him he deserves better." Greg said harshly.

"Fill his head with whatever you want." Sherlock said as his icy stare narrowed. Greg looked frustrated but said no more, and for that, Sherlock was thankful.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Sherlock

Sherlock was sitting in the great hall, keeping his head down and his eyes on his plate. He could feel John's eyes on him but he refused to look up. It was Saturday, and Sherlock would have to spend another entire day hiding from his problematically attractive drama named John. His first stop was the library. He was returning books and getting new ones, thinking he had lost John on his way. Alas, when he turned around he bumped right into none other than John. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something scathing and rude but John pushed him against the shelf and kissed him hard. Sherlock tried to push John away but instead he found his hands grabbing desperately to John's jumper. When John pulled back Sherlock tried to remember what exactly he was going to say but John beat him at that too. "I don't know what I did to make you mad but I'm sorry and I know you're probably really upset about a lot of stuff and I just wanted to help make you feel better." John said as he grabbed Sherlock into a tight hug. "But I also want you to know that it's not alright to treat me like that and if you ever do it again I'll slap you." John said.

"Me treat you?" Sherlock found his words at last. "You were the one laughing at me. I only wore that stupid button because I thought it would make you happy and then you and Greg laughed at me for it." Sherlock felt like a small child, the dispute seemed so silly but it had genuinely hurt him.

"I got it for you hoping you'd wear it. I wanted to give you something special so I gave you my heart." John said thinking of the little heart on the button. Saying it out loud sounded even cheesier than when John originally thought of the idea. "But Greg said it was stupid and that you'd never wear it. I told him you would because you were the best boyfriend in the world. Greg said Mycroft was better so we had a bet. I said you would wear it and Mycroft wouldn't wear the one Greg got him. Greg said the opposite. I won because my boyfriend is...was better." John said sounding amused and sad at the same time.

"Gavin gave Mycroft one?" Sherlock asked. John nodded. "I never even saw it." Sherlock said. Surely after seeing Sherlock's Mycroft would have shown his own. Perhaps John was lying to prank Sherlock further.

"So wanna go to the lake?" John asked.

"No I need to have a word with my brother." Sherlock said before walking off to find his brother.

"He's probably with Greg on the pitch." John said walking along beside Sherlock.

"Lead the way." Sherlock said.

"So what's going on?" John asked.

"Not much. I've been doing a lot of reading." Sherlock said. They walked in silence until they finally reached the pitch and saw Greg hovering above Mycroft's head. "Mycroft." Sherlock said coldly.

"Hello little brother." Mycroft said not looking away from Greg.

"A word?" Sherlock asked.

"Honestly, must you pester me?" Mycroft huffed as he stepped away from his boyfriend to confer with his brother.

"Did Greg give you a button?" Sherlock asked bluntly. Mycroft gave Sherlock a long level stare in silence. Sherlock looked back at his brother, daring him to look away first.

"Yes. I knew he meant it as a joke so I didn't wear it. You, of course, were not as intuitive in seeing it as it was little brother." Mycroft said heavily.

"John said it wasn't a joke, it was a bet." Sherlock said suspiciously.

"Use your deductive reasoning. It was a joke." Mycroft said. Sherlock reviewed every fact he had and saw it as a simple bet, a wager on a test between boyfriends. "If that's all-" Mycroft said as he walked over to where they'd left their goldfish. Sherlock remained where he was scrutinizing every detail trying to see it, now that he had all the information, the way he had before.

"Sherlock?" John asked as he approached.

"Yes John?" Sherlock asked, giving up.

"Does this mean we can be together again?" John asked smiling that blinding smile he had. How could Sherlock ever have any hope of saying no to a face like that? He nodded and John let out a whoop in victory before putting his arm around Sherlock's waist and leading him back inside. They found a place to sit together and began catching up on what they'd missed. Mostly snogging to the disgusted noises of passersby. As the light dimmed and the passion slowed, John sat back, his legs tangled with Sherlock's and his attire wrinkled and askew.

"I should get back to Ravenclaw common room." Sherlock said not keen on leaving John's side.

"Yeah." John nodded looking around at the quickly descending darkness. "Or we could sneak down to the kitchens." John grinned.

"God John." Sherlock sighed with a smile. "My lips'll get chapped." He laughed. John nodded in understanding before he stood up.

"Goodnight." John leaned in and kissed Sherlock on the top of the head before walking off down the hall.

"Goodnight." Sherlock smiled after him.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

"I see you've got your goldfish back." Mycroft said softly as he sat next to his brother.

"I see yours is late to breakfast." Sherlock said sharply to his brother.

"Gregory had a late night." Mycroft said smirking. "I know you wouldn't know much about that little brother."

"How did you sneak him into Slytherin?" Sherlock asked, eyes narrowing.

"He's got a pair of my robes and he knows the way." Mycroft said dully. Sherlock grew silent as he ate his breakfast, his brother and his boyfriend on either side of him. Soon Gavin joined them, and the three kept a friendly conversation going between them around Sherlock. When they departed for classes Sherlock realized that he'd not been paying attention, John might've said something to him.

When they met for lunch by the lake Sherlock greeted John with a gentle kiss. "What was that for?" John asked smiling as he took a seat. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I was distracted during breakfast." Sherlock said not really explaining anything.

"Was it what Mycroft said about you not knowing anything about sex?" John asked causing Sherlock's face to turn a slight shade of pink.

"I fully understand the concept." He defended.

"I think we should wait a bit. We're too young, ya know?" John asked gently. "And if Mycroft says anything, you can tell him we have if you want." John smiled.

"I agree but I would still like to sleep with you in the unsexual way." Sherlock said having been thinking the same thing John was. John's eyes went wide and he smiled sweetly.

"Why Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who knew you were such a suave romancer?" John smiled.

"Certainly not I, what have you done now little brother?" Mycroft asked as he and Greg walked over.

"None of your business." Sherlock's eyes narrowed. John gave Greg a look and the Gryffindor nodded before dragging Mycroft off with promises of kisses.

"Anyway, I'll get you some Hufflepuff robes and then after dinner we can go together." John smiled as he packed up the remnants of his lunch. Sherlock nodded, pleased with the new arrangement.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter

Sherlock hugged the robes around him, they were loose on him. It was late so he knew no Ravenclaw would see him and his betrayal. John was next to him, smiling like he was doing something devious. "I've never sneaked a boy into my room before." He laughed. He looked giddy for breaking the rules and Sherlock was struck by how amused he was by John. John was such an odd creature, he could have any woman he wanted, and Sherlock knew the blond was not opposed to the farer sex romantically. He could also have his pick of boy in the school; he was simply an attractive human. He was a talented sportsman, smart, kind, and quite handsome. He was perfect in every way, and yet, here he was, sneaking Sherlock into the Hufflepuff common room. Of all people, Sherlock, cold, detached, and generally unpleasant.

"I've never been snuck into another boy's room." Sherlock said. He had never been snuck into a girl's room or anyone's room in general. John smiled. Sherlock had never thought of himself in terms of attraction. He thought of his long limbs and dark mysterious appeal, and calculated himself as a 9. His attraction was 10, he thought, but his personality brought it down one. John was approximately a 9 as well; his only detraction would be his height. Sherlock looked sideways at John wondering how the two of them got on so perfectly. Perhaps the idea of opposites attracting, a very scientific theory. John was athletic and kind and pure while Sherlock was scientific, and cold, and broken. But Sherlock had seen John broken as well, he had seen John at his lowest and John had seen Sherlock at his. Had that been an important growing point for their relationship?

"I was surprised when you said you wanted to sleep with me." John confessed looking less giddy.

"Less so when I said not sexually?" Sherlock quipped

"I mean the idea not the exact words." John laughed as he stopped walking and turned to Sherlock, looking him up and down with an amused smile. "I would never have expected something so sweet from you." John said stepping closer. Sherlock wasn't sure if he should be pleased or offended.

"I can be romantic." Sherlock said. He didn't actually know how specifically to be romantic, but he knew he was capable enough to manage it.

"I know you can. It's just a surprise when you do." John laughed as he gently grabbed the front of Sherlock's robes in a large fist and pulled him close. "A pleasant surprise." John said as he kissed Sherlock firmly on the lips. When John released his hold, they continued walking together to John's room. It was quite close and they got in bed quickly. Sherlock felt an arm slide around his waist and then pull him slowly, carefully against him. He felt John nestle his head against Sherlock's back as their legs tangled together.

"Goodnight John." Sherlock whispered.

"Gnight Sherlock.' John mumbled sleepily.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock

Delia Cerrano: thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Sorry for the angst and any damage to your tender little heart. And yes Mycroft is nipping but I promise it will be taken care of soon. I can't say more without spoilers. Don't let hubby dearest take the computer! And thank you for your amazing reviews! I loved every one of them.

Slytheringirl. spells: I'm glad you found it and I'm even more glad you like it! They are cute, I agree. Far too cute to keep apart.

* * *

Walking down the hall with John's arm slung casually around his waist was one of the most frightening things he'd ever experienced. Not because their relationship was suddenly on a new level or that it was such a very public display, but because every single girl they passed looked murderous. They had a look in their eye that said they would use the unforgivable curses and not care as long as they could get their filthy hands on John.

"Hello little brother." Mycroft purred as he walked over to join them on their way to breakfast.

"Hello Mycroft." John said pleasantly.

"Have fun last night?" Mycroft asked.

"We did." John said smiling challengingly. Mycroft looked surprised.

"Well Sherlock dear, mother will be entirely pleased to know about your progress. You know how she worries." He smiled. Sherlock flushed and, seeing this, John looked around for Greg. Greg, as if sensing John's need for him, separated from the crowd and joined them.

"Mycroft, are you behaving?" Greg asked looking at John.

"Moderately." Mycroft said.

"He was going to send letters of our progressing relationship to Mrs. Holmes." John said to Greg who frowned.

"Well then I'm sure she'd love to know of our budding romance as well. As you forgot to mention it to her." Greg said threateningly. Mycroft looked like he was trying to suppress his concern before smiling at the three.

"Perhaps not all the details are necessary." Mycroft said. John laughed.

"But we could tell mother we are in relationships with boys." Sherlock said looking up at his elder brother. Mycroft looked miffed, as if he hadn't wanted to tell Mrs. Holmes but now that it had been suggested and Greg was present he couldn't refuse.

"Certainly." Mycroft said. Greg looked suspicious.

"You don't want your mother to know you're dating me?" Greg asked eyes narrowing.

"She would be fine with us being homosexual." Mycroft said.

"But not dating a homosexual?" Greg asked.

"I'm actually bi." John said but it went ignored.

"I just wasn't planning on telling her through mail." Mycroft said finally as they sat down at their usual spot for breakfast. Greg's expression softened.

"The four of us can go home for weekend and we can have a proper introduction." Sherlock offered.

"That sounds wonderful." John beamed and kissed Sherlock softly. Sherlock didn't object.

"Yes." Greg said smiling and looking at Mycroft who nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sherlock.

Sherlock went first followed by John, Greg, and then Mycroft. As they stepped from the green flames and into the Holmes estate a voice could be heard calling Sherlock and Mycroft's names. "Coming mother." Mycroft called as he went into the kitchen, followed by the other three, to see his mother, a pleasant round woman was cooking alongside a small house elf. Both were wearing brightly colored aprons and both looked up when the four arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh and you must be our guests." She said smiling warmly. "Lunch is almost ready." She said. They nodded before looking up at Mr. Holmes who had just walked in.

"Hello father." Mycroft said.

"Oh they've arrived already?" Mr. Holmes asked laughing as he tried to slip a hand into a jar on the counter. It made a loud siren noise and Mrs. Holmes smacked his hand away before resuming cooking.

"No cookies. You'll spoil your supper." She said before ushering the lot of them from the room.

"Well it was worth a try." He said shrugging with a smile. "Anyway, I'm Mr. Holmes." Mr. Holmes said looking at the two boys who weren't his sons.

"Hello, I'm John." John said smiling and shaking his hand.

"And I'm Greg." Greg said also shaking his hand.

"Thank you for having us." John said.

"Oh don't be silly, any friends of My and Sherlock are friends of us too! Make yourselves at home." He said showing them to a sitting room.

"Father, I wish to introduce my boyfriend, Greg." Mycroft said as they sat down.

"We've already met." Mr. Holmes said looking at Greg for explanation.

"He means, introducing me as his boyfriend. Not introducing me, his boyfriend." Greg said smiling. Mr. Holmes looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned and he nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to the family." Mr. Holmes said beaming at Greg who smiled back.

"Thank you." Greg said.

"And my boyfriend, John." Sherlock said. Mr. Holmes's eyes turned to John and he smiled.

"Aren't you two a little young to be bringing home boyfriends?" Mr. Holmes asked lightheartedly. "I mean only yesterday I was introducing little Mycroft to baby Sherlock." He reminisced. "Anyway, welcome to the family John." Mr. Holmes said pleasantly.

"Thank you." John said beaming.

"Now should I get out the baby pictures?" Mr. Holmes asked. "I believe I have an entire album your mother and I created dedicated to embarrassing photos to show to our future in-laws." He said grinning.

"No." Mycroft and Sherlock said in unison. Greg, John, and Mr. Holmes laughed.

"Then I'll just have to tell stories." He said looking at the dread that consumed his son's faces. "When we brought baby Sherlock home we showed him to Mycroft and little Mycroft asked if he could name him. We laughed and said sure so Mycroft said, very proudly, Cat." The four erupt into laughed as Mycroft looked completely embarrassed. "So for a while we called him cat but people looked at us like we were mad so we ended up picking something else." Mr. Holmes said smiling at Mycroft who looked ashamed. "And when Sherlock was little he wanted nothing more than to be a pirate but he also occasionally said he wanted to be a bee. So he got this horrible bee costume for our dog, Redbeard who was so patient with him and wore the costume and Sherlock dressed up like a pirate and made up these elaborate stories about the pirate shenanigans he got into with his first-mate, Redbeard the bee." Mr. Holmes said laughing with Greg while Mycroft smiled indulgently. John looked at Sherlock who was blushing softly.

"I think you're one hell of a pirate." John whispered making Sherlock smile.

Lunch went by much the same only with Mrs. Holmes telling the stories. John was struck by how odd it all seemed. He had expected reclusive parents, not these bright happy fun people. How had these people made such gloomy children? And they clearly had money and were from a respected pureblood lineage but they treated their house elf like a member of the family. The kind of people who usually had the money for house elves usually treated them like slaves but here she was, sitting at the table eating lunch with them. She was shy but not submissively silent, and she smiled and wore bright colored clothes and had a bow on her head and she looked around the table like a mother would to make sure her children were eating their food properly.

When lunch was over Sherlock and John went up to his room and sat on his bed. "I wasn't expecting your parents to be so ordinary." John said before realizing how rude it sounded.

"It's a cross I have to bear." Sherlock said as he flopped back against his bed. John laughed.

"And I didn't catch your house elf's name." John said.

"Moss." Sherlock said.

"I was surprised to see the way she's treated." John said.

"She's just as much part of the family as Mycroft is." Sherlock said casually.

"Most pureblood families don't think that way." John said.

"We're not like most pureblood families." Sherlock said shrugging.

"Good." John said as he lay back next to Sherlock and kissed him.


End file.
